When You're Strange
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Rudolph X Oc. One night, while working on her homework, a large bat landed on her balcony. Quickly she tried to help but when a bright light flashed, she found herself a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

This was re-posted with corrections to spelling and grammar.

Chapter One

The cool night breeze felt nice on Rowena. She was sitting in her chair on the balcony that led to her room. The sheer white curtains blew around her, but she didn't notice as her eyes were closed; enjoying the time she got to be outside and free without protection. Rowena suffered from an illness where UV rays affected her skin so bad that she could not go out into the sunlight at all or she would blister. She didn't like it, but grew to love night time.

The owls and bats, the fireflies, and crickets and frogs and the stars. She loved the stars. She could gaze at them forever and on this particular night that was what she was doing, until she fell asleep.

She was currently in a castle, an old castle in Scotland, originally she was from Ireland, but her mother moved her to Scotland because they had a centre for kids with illnesses. They taught them school in a safe environment and provided great housing. It was like a boarding school, only her parents had moved to Scotland as well and were only just down the street.

She had one of the tower rooms that had a small balcony on it and at night that was where she sat, and did homework. The way her day worked was she would get up when the sun went down, She would do her homework, do some other fun things, then early in the morning with the other kids, she would cover every inch of her body with clothing and head downstairs to have her lessons. Then she would go to bed. It was an unusual schedule, but it worked for her.

Her mother and father were, in fact, pretty wealthy. Her father use to be a pro golfer, and was keen on coming to Scotland. Now he owned several courses throughout Ireland, England, and Scotland. Her mother did volunteer work. In the countryside about a ten minute drive from their house was a shelter for animals. Her mum worked with bats. Whenever someone finds an injured bat her mum would take care of it, and when it was better set it back to the wild.

Rowena learned a few things from both her parents. She knew how to look after bats and knew how to play golf, but she really didn't like golf. Little did she know, however, was that her bat skills were about to come in handy.

Another breeze blew by, shuffling the curtains. They gracefully fell back into place as a squeak was heard. It got closer and soon Rowena jumped awake when something hit her leg. She rubbed her eyes and closed her homework that was on her lap. She glanced around her and saw a large bat laying there with scorch wounds.

"Oh my," she said kneeling down and looking at the bat, "okay, here let me help you." She carefully picked the bat up and carried it into her room. The lights were dim so she placed the bat on a chair she had in the corner and looked the bat over.

"What kind of bat are you?" she asked looking at it. She went to her bookshelf and found her book on bats and began flipping through it. She started to walk back to the bat when all of a sudden there was a flash of light and she jumped, dropping the book and screaming. She didn't have the normal scream that a girl of twelve would have, but one of shock that was short and you could distinctly make out 'ah' in there.

She was looking at the chair where the rather large bat had just been but now there was a boy. He looked to be her age, maybe older, with spiked dark hair and Victorian clothes that were very tattered and worn. The bit that scared Rowena the most was his red eyes and pale complexion. She also was pale, but red eyes was not something you usually saw on a person, in a photo maybe, but a person, hardly.

"Who are you?" she asked keeping her distance. She heard a hiss come from the boy and he locked his gaze with her.

"Food," he said weakly and with a gasp.

"Er, what kind? Does it matter?" asked Rowena, not sure how this boy got here but he was hurt so she was going to help.

"Cow," he said with anther gasp. This time he coughed and grabbed his chest.

"What part? Milk, cream, meat?" she asked moving a bit closer to him, picking up her book and holding onto her it for dear life. By this time his gasping had gotten worse. He was very weak. His gaze fell on her book and he held his hand out. She looked at his hand before placing the book in his hand and he quickly flipped through it before putting the book on the ground, opened to a page.

"Vampire bat?" she asked confused as she looked at it. He then motioned to a picture in the right hand lower corner and she looked. It was a vampire bat feeding off a cow. "You want its blood?" she asked stepping away. The boy nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Fresh," he managed to get out.

"Wait- that bat, are you a vampire?" she asked not really believing what she was asking. He nodded and she went wide eyed. She didn't think vampires existed yet here in her room was a real life, well, he wasn't exactly walking, and talking was bit on the hard side for him, but nonetheless, it was a vampire.

"I can't exactly get a cow here. There is a farm down the road but you can't really walk," she said glancing outside real quick. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I could feed you Vanessa Miller, she is in the room down the hall. She would deserve it, she picks on me everyday, just don't let the burns fool you," said Rowena with a slight laugh. The vampire was not amused. "Okay, I'll carry you there, no one is awake at this hour anyway. But first I have to change," she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her uniform and other articles of clothing she had to wear because of her illness. She put each layer on with her canopy bed blocking her view from the vampire. Once she was finished she walked over to the chair, turned around and got on her knees. The vampire was giving her a weird look, not at what she was doing but what she was wearing. Now was not the time for questions, however, and he quickly got on her back, which wasn't that quick since he was weak.

"And up," she said standing up with her arms hooked under his knees and his arms wrapped around her neck. He had his head resting on her shoulder and he could smell the blood running through her veins but realized he couldn't do anything, since his father would kill him and because she had a scarf around her neck that blocked all the skin.

"It is about a five minute walk to get there," she said once they were safely out of the castle, "so please try to hold on till then." They stayed quiet as Rowena walked as fast as she could towards the farm. Once it was in sight she picked up her pace and she opened the barn. She found a milking stool nearby and placed it next to a cow. She carefully got the vampire off her back and onto the stool.

"I really don't need to watch this so I'll be outside, when you're done, I'm sure you'll be fit to walk outside and meet me," she said and he nodded before looking at the cow. She watched him as he cunningly charmed the cow then quickly left before it got bloody.

She was rocking back and forth on her feet as she waited. Her uniform skirt was swishing forwards and backwards past her legs that were covered in tights and thigh high socks. She hated having to dress like this, but luckily this place was in Scotland and many nights it got cool there, just not this night. She began to sweat a bit and she rubbed her forehead with her gloved hand. Normally she didn't have to wear all this at night time, but the sun was soon to rise and she didn't want to be caught outside when the sun came up without her protection.

She was glancing up at the stars again when she heard the barn door open and close. She looked over and saw the vampire exit. He walked over to her and sheepishly smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied going back to rocking on her feet and looking at the stars.

"I'm Rudolph Sackville-Bagg," he said still looking at her, "you first asked me who I was."

"Right, I'm Rowena Curtner," she said nodding her head.

"Shall we head back?" he asked indicating the direction they had come from.

"If you want," she said turning to go back.

"Would you like me to fly you back?" he asked with a smirk. Rowena paused and turned to face him. She smiled and nodded her head. Rudolph laughed and walked over to her with his hand out.

"Take my hand," he said. She looked at it then hesitantly placed her hand in his, "now hold on tight. I swear I won't drop you." She nodded and he took off into the air. Rowena smiled and watched the passing scenery. He watched her face a moment before looking at the castle coming up. He spotted the tower room with the dim light and landed on the balcony.

"I liked that," said Rowena once both feet were back on solid ground.

"It was the least I could do for helping me," he said. Rowena nodded and they fell into a silence.

"I must be off. Sunrise is soon, and my family will be worried," he said turning to the edge of the balcony.

"I don't think you would, but will you come back?" she asked stepping next to him. He looked at her.

"Only if I get to ask you something when I return," he said.

"You can," she said like it was silly request.

"Then I will return," he said, "good bye, Rowena Curtner." He said before jumping off the balcony and flying out. Rowena watched him fly off until she couldn't see him any more. She sat back down in her chair and finished her homework while the sun came up.

A/n: Originally this was going to be a one shot, but I decided to make it a mini-series.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been re-uploaded with spelling and grammar errors fixed.

Chapter Two

Rowena was sitting on her bed; the white canopy curtains were all open as she was working on some math homework. She always saved the hardest for last; the easy work just felt like busy work that she knew she wouldn't do if she did it after the long homework, like math.

Her day had been normal; she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary because to her, she felt that nothing was out of the ordinary. Yes she did help a real life vampire last night, but she didn't feel it was a big deal. She would have bet a million dollars that he wouldn't come back. So she just went about her normal routine.

She was working on a graph when she heard a thump on her balcony. Looking up she saw Rudolph standing there looking in the room at her bright room light. Well, it was a good thing she didn't make that bet.

Rowena jumped out of bed and turned the light off and turned here small desk lamp on, providing a dim light for the room. He smiled and walked into the room and looked around.

"I really didn't think you'd come back," she admitted honestly standing by her desk. Yes, she had one, but she never did homework at it, didn't like to.

"I said I would, did I not? And I always keep my word," he said turning his head to look at her while his body was faced towards her wardrobe that he was just looking at.

"An honest person, very rare quality," she said nodding as if to say she approved.

"Let's see if you are an honest person. May I ask my question now?" he asked turning to face her fully. She shrugged and went and sat down on her bed. Rudolph followed and sat down on the chair that he had first sat down on just the previous night.

"Go ahead," she said looking at him. He looked down at his hands then back up at her.

"Why did you dress so strangely last night?" he asked, then added, "not that I should be talking." She laughed and looked down at her knees, she was wearing navy shorts, black tights, and a white button up shirt: another warm night.

"I have this really weird illness," she said playing with her fingers, "I can't go in the sun because then my skin starts to blister, and it _really _hurts. So if I do go in the sun or I don't know how long I will be out,I dress in a crazy amount of layers."

"That is interesting," Rudolph replied now fully curious about this human girl.

"Yea, not many people have it, but… I guess you should kind of know what it's like, being a vampire and all," she said looking up at him.

"Yes, I guess I do. That is why you are up so late…or early, either way it gives me company," he said.

"Don't you have other vampire friends?" asked Rowena now moving to sit cross legged.

"Well I'm part of a clan, but we only get together for one event. Other then that I stay with my family," he explained.

"What even is it that you get together?"

"I don't know if I can say. My father is very strict about human interaction; he wouldn't even like the fact that you helped me last night."

"Harsh, is that why you go out at night and do things on your own a bit? I mean, you must have been alone last night or else you would have gone to your family when you were injured."

"You are correct. We often go off alone, except my sister, she stays with my mum; she's too young. And my father has his reasons; we have always been hunted by vampire hunters, so we have to be careful. Have you ever seen a large red truck with a bunch of lights on it?"

"Yes, once, it was very bizarre."

"That's Rookery, he was the one that caused my injuries last night. He has been trying to hunt down my family and clan for a while now."

"Oh. This is all really fascinating. Does your father ever know where you are?" she asked looking around and kind of worried for her new friend.

"No, he is far too busy," said Rudolph shifting in the chair.

"Oh, so where does your family live?" she asked trying to think of all the places a vampire family could live.

"In a cemetery just down the road. Actually we use to live in a castle but once we were turned we had to find a new place to live and the cemetery was the closest thing," said Rudolph.

"And how many are in your family? You said you have a sister, mother, and father," said Rowena who had been keeping count in her head.

"That's correct, I also have an older brother, my sister is younger," he said.

"Ah the middle child, fun."

"And what about your family? Do you all live here?"

"No, this is a special school for kids with weird illnesses or problems that if we were in a normal school we would be made fun of. My mum and father live just down the road; I'm an only child, which I'm happy with."

"It must have gotten lonely though."

"Not really. At a young age I found a way to entertain myself."

"That is good," said Rudolph before glancing out of the window and then at the clock on Rowena's wall, "I must leave now, but it has been nice to talk to you."

"Yes, it was nice. You are welcome to come back, and that offer to suck Vanessa Miller's blood still stands," said Rowena getting up and following Rudolph onto her balcony.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he said with a small chuckle. She nodded and he took off, changing into a bat in mid-air. She watched him fly off before going back into her room and finishing her math homework.

Rudolph managed to fly back to the cemetery without Rookery finding him. He landed lightly on the ground and headed for the opening to the tunnels when he saw Anna up ahead.

"Anna!" he called out to her. She turned around and smiled. Rudolph caught up to her and together the headed for the opening.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she twirled a flower that she had picked in a garden while she was out.

"Searching," said Rudolph, "where are mother and father?"

"Already in the tunnels. They let me come out here and wait for you or Gregory, but I got bored," she said.

"Do you know anything about human's blistering in the sun?" asked Rudolph as they ducked under a tree.

"A sunburn?" she asked giving her brother an odd look.

"No, worse. A human that reacted, just like we do in the sun," he explained further.

"What would you know about that?" asked a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Gregory sitting crouched in a tree.

"I was just curious," said Rudolph. Gregory sneered and jumped down from the tree landing in front of them.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so curious and go back to just looking for the amulet," He said and brushed past his siblings and into the tunnels.

"Well, brother, I think that a human having to suffer the same thing would be quite awful, but I'm sure there is no such thing, it would be too weird," said Anna patting her brother's shoulder and then skipping into the tunnels. Rudolph turned to look at the lightening sky, before heading into the tunnels.

"Anything?" asked his father once the entire family had gathered.

"Nothing," said Gregory, his arms were crossed and he was leaning on the back wall.

"I couldn't find anything," said Rudolph sadly.

"Because you were too busy worrying about humans," said Gregory pushing off of the wall with his foot.

"Well why not, isn't that what we are trying to become?" asked Rudolph looking at his brother.

"You were with humans?" asked his father moving towards Rudolph.

"No, just one," sighed Rudolph looking down at his feet.

"Ha, see," said Gregory which earned him a look from his mother. Anna had been thinking and finally joined the conversation.

"Wait, does this human react in the sun like we do, is that why you were asking me?" asked Anna moving to stand next to her brother.

"Yes," said Rudolph looking at his sister.

"This human has an illness?" asked their mother in a gentle voice.

"Yes, she didn't tell me what it was called, but when she goes in the sun, she reacts just like we do," explained Rudolph almost pleading to his father to let him to continue to be friends with Rowena.

"Oh the poor thing," said Anna, more to herself.

"Illness or not, she is still a human and I will not tolerate this. You are suppose to be looking for any traces of the amulet, the comet will be here in a month. We are running out of time and we need all the eyes we can get, so you will go back to searching for the amulet tomorrow night," said his father with a strict voice, "do you understand?"

"What if I ask her to help? You just said we could use all the eyes we can get," said Rudolph, not answering the question.

"Do you understand?" asked his father glaring at his son. Rudolph looked to the ground and nodded.

"Yes father," he said.

"Good, now everyone get some rest," ordered their father and Gregory smirked at his brother before he followed his parents to get some sleep.

"What's her name?" asked Anna who was left with Rudolph.

"Rowena," he said looking up at his sister.

"That's a pretty name, from our time period too," said Anna.

"Anna, what should I do? I have a feeling I'm her only friend, and she's nice," said Rudolph almost begging his sister.

"I think you should listen to father," she said and Rudolph's face fell before Anna lifted his head up to look at her, "and you should also still see her. Just stop by and see her at the beginning of the night, and then go search for the amulet."

"Anna you're a genius!" he exclaimed and hugged his sister before they joined their family.

A/n: this is slowly moving from a one shot, to a short story, to an actual long story. I don't know how long it will be, but I'm going to still try and shoot for a short story. Thank for reading, and reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has been re-done with spelling and grammar corrections.

Chapter Three

"Les r'ves des amoureux sont comm'e le bon vin  
Ils donnent de la joie ou bien du chagrin'…um… 'Dreams are to …lovers? As wine is to friends.' I know that's friends. 'Carried through lifetimes,…(and)… spilled now and then.' Got the first part yes!" said Rowena doing a bit of a happy dance from her position laying on her stomach with her work in front of her.

"Do you also talk to yourself?" asked a voice from behind her. She glanced and saw Rudolph standing there in her room. She already had her light dim, just in case, so he could just come in, but she thought she would hear him land. She must have been too absorbed in her project.

"Sorry. It helps me with my French. I'm not very good at it and we have to translate lyrics from French to English," she explained sitting up.

"Sounds like an interesting project. May I see?" he asked walking over. She nodded and handed him her lyrics and paper as he sat down on the edge of her bed. He scanned it over and shrugged.

"I'm not very good with French," he said.

"And you've had how many years to practice?" asked Rowena feeling there was no hope after that comment.

"No I just never could grasp it very well. Now my sister, she loves French," he explained handing the papers back.

"Can she tutor me?" asked Rowena in a joking manner.

"Maybe, I think she kind of likes you, even though she's never met you," he said looking at the other work scattered on her bed.

"She knows about me? I though you weren't suppose to hang out with humans," said Rowena looking at Rudolph seriously for the first time since he'd met her.

"Relax," he said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Anna is all right with it. However my brother found out and well, my whole family knows. Including my father. He banned me from seeing you again."

"Then why are you here?" she asked smirking.

"Partially because Anna told me to come, and partially because I wanted to keep seeing you. You appear so lonely up here at night, and since I'm always by myself I thought why not."

"Ah, you care for me. Thanks," she said smiling and scrunching up her shoulders as if she were snuggling something before letting them drop as her eyes dropped to her project. She sighed and translated another word.

"You're cute," said Rudolph after awhile.

"Eh?" she asked looking up at him with a shocked expression that made him laugh.

"You are cute. Especially when you did that thing with your shoulders just before; reminded me of a rabbit," he said with a large smile.

"Thanks," she said smiling as well. Rudolph glanced outside and sighed.

"I must go. I have some work that needs to be done for my father but I shall return to see you and I'll ask Anna about that French tutor," he said standing up.

"Oh, you don't have too," she said shaking her head.

"But I want to, and I'm sure she'll want to as well. Good night, mon lapin," he said casting her a smile before flying off. She smiled at the name, knowing what it meant for once and returned to her project with a groan.

After she had finished her project, all her homework had been completed so she decided to go back to sleep before school. She was in a deep sleep when there was a thump on her balcony.

Rudolph quietly walked in having heard Rowena's deep breaths. He glanced at her sleeping form before placing a parcel on her desk. He wrote her a quick letter and put it on top of the parcel. He smiled at her peaceful face before heading out on the balcony, knowing the sun would soon rise.

He landed home in the cemetery right as his parents and Anna came home.

"Hello darling," greeted his mum giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Hello mother, father, Anna," he greeted kindly, "did you find anything?"

"Nothing," replied his father upset, "and what of you?"

"Nothing as well, I thought I had it for sure tonight, but it was a fake," said Rudolph sadly.

"Oh how annoying," said Anna patting her brother's shoulder.

"Come let's get some rest," said their mother motioning for them to come into the tunnel.

"Mother, may Anna come with me tomorrow?" asked Rudolph looking at his mother and father.

"I think that will be alright, what do you think dear?" she asked her husband.

"As long as you two don't get distracted it is fine," he said, "where is Gregory?"

With that they heard some footsteps up ahead in the tunnels and saw Gregory emerge.

"I have been here for a few minutes. I found nothing father," he said already knowing his father was about to ask.

"We'll have to try harder," he simply replied before they all headed off to sleep as the sun came up.

Rowena's alarm clock went off and she quickly shut her heavy curtains and her light, white ones before the sun could get into her room. Her window faced the west so the sun wasn't quite directly in her room so she had time to cover. She got changed into her uniform and skipped the layers seeing as how she didn't plan on going out and the windows downstairs were blocked all the time anyway. Noticing she had sometime before breakfast she made her over to her desk and picked up the letter.

_Dear Mon Lapin,_

_I found this and thought it would be perfect for you. It is heavy and can block out the sun much better then your layers. Enjoy._

_-R.S.B._

Rowena smiled and opened up with brown paper parcel and unfolded a long lack cloak and gasped. It was a nice material and was very simple but very elegant. She could wear it and fit in with Rudolph's clothing. She hung it up and smiled at it before glancing at the time and rushing downstairs. She ate her toast with a moderate pace before making her way to the school room.

As she was making her way towards the room she passed the front door and as she was passing it the door open, spilling in the morning light which unfortunately landed on her skin. It was for a long period of time too before a large shadow of a man cam in. Rowena could hardly make out what had happened next. Her teacher rushed over and tried to help her while the lady of the house (castle) rushed to the man and reprimanded him for not reading the sign that says 'Please Knock' out front.

"Vampire!" the man cried looking at poor Rowena who's skin was red where the sun had touched it and some of it was blistering a bit. The side of her face, her legs, and one arm were red, blotchy, and bit puffy.

"What? No, she's our student," said the teacher looking at the man.

"I have been monitoring you tower and let me tell you, I see a bat flying in and out every night for the past couple of nights," he said crossing his fingers at Rowena who was looking at him blankly.

"Is he a past student of yours? You know, like a crazy one?" asked Rowena not taking her eyes off of the man.

"What are you here about, Rookery? I'm sure you weren't here just to injure one of my students was it?" asked the lady crossing her arms.

"I feel you have a bat or vampire bat infestation and wanted to inform you," he said not taking his eyes off of Rowena.

"Well thank you, sir, you can kindly go now, and don't open the door all the way," said the lady shoving Rookery out. He left, grumbling, and the lady and teacher focused on Rowena.

"How are you?" asked the lady.

"Fine, a bit of ointment, and I can go to class, then sleep," said Rowena with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" asked her teacher.

"I worked hard on that French project, I'm turning it in, so yes," she said. The teacher laughed and they helped her to her desk. They quickly put ointment on her and got to their lessons for the day. None of the kids teased her, mainly because the burns looked bad. Rowena inwardly groaned knowing they would look a lot worse later. Now she knew why Rudolph and his family hated Rookery.

A/n: I've noticed quite a few people have been reading this story, and I would appreciate reviews, just to know people actually like the story.

And in other news I'm watching the Little Vampire right now. Okay, thanks for reading.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was re-done with spelling and grammar corrections.

Chapter Four

Rudolph was flying over the castle before coming to a gentle landing on Rowena's balcony; Anna was to join him later. It was early in the night so he was hoping she would be awake but when he walked silently into her room he noticed she wasn't in there. Confused he walked back out on the balcony when he spotted a figure in black down below. He flew down and landed next to it, causing it to jump.

"You scared me," said Rowena getting up and giving a playful glare to Rudolph. She was wearing a button up shirt and some long shorts with the cloak Rudolph had given her tied around her neck and the hood was up, hiding her face a bit.

"Sorry, I was trying to find you. I see you got my present. Do you like it?" he asked brushing some dirt off of it.

"Yes, very much, thank you," she said looking down at it.

"Good. So what were you doing down here at this hour?" he asked looking at the garden they were in.

"Every student has to maintain at least one plant. It is a lesson about life. I have an herb garden that I take care of occasionally at night. I woke up right as the sun went down and decided I had to take care of my plants," she said looking at her little garden.

"I like it," said Rudolph kneeling down to look at the different herbs she had planted.

"Isn't it just so sweet?" asked a sneering voice from above them. Both Rowena and Rudolph looked up and saw Gregory up there laughing a bit.

"Gregory, did you follow me?" asked Rudolph standing up and glaring at his brother.

"Yes, I wanted to see who this human was that you kept seeing. Not much," said Gregory looking Rowena over.

"Rudolph I'm sorry I tried to stop him!" exclaimed Anna as she landed next to Rudolph.

"It's all right. Um, Rowena this is my sister Anna, and my brother Gregory. This is Rowena," introduced Rudolph awkwardly.

"Oh how lovely. What a beautiful cloak," said Anna feeling the fabric of it. The shifting caused Rowena's hood to fall and reveal the burn she got earlier that day.

"What happened?" asked Rudolph walking over and gently touching the side of her face.

"Some weird guy burst into the school today while I was walking by and the sun light hit me. I was kind of shocked and he left the door open so I got a good amount of sun light," said Rowena also showing them her arm. Anna observed her arm and gasped.

"This is no good," said Anna shaking her head.

"What did this guy look like?" asked Gregory walking over and finally joining in the conversation, causing the others to look at him.

"Oh, he was wearing black, greasy hair, lots of buckles and chains, and boots. And he said I was a vampire. Luckily the lady of the house shoved him out," described Rowena.

"Rookery," said Gregory turning to look at the road to make sure he couldn't see that ugly red truck.

"That was Rookery? Sure would explain why he was a bit… off," said Rowena causing Anna to laugh.

"Are you all right?" asked Rudolph again, just to make sure.

"I'm fine, really, it is really mild," said Rowena brushing him off.

"Rudolph, I'm going, we need to keep searching," said Gregory before taking off into the air.

"Searching for what?" asked Rowena looking at the two siblings.

"We can't tell you," said Rudolph.

"We can ask father if we can. Gregory has met you now and if he didn't like you he probably would have tried to feed off of you, since he usually tries when around a human," said Anna who then looked at the worried look on Rowena's face, "but he didn't so that's a good sign."

"I guess, we could ask father to see if we can tell her…" said Rudolph still unsure.

"Great," said Anna happily, "now I heard you need help on your French," she said turning to Rowena.

"A bit," said Rowena glancing at Rudolph who smiled.

"I'll leave Anna here with you while I go off and search. I will be back to get Anna before heading home. Have fun," he said before taking off and heading in a separate direction than his brother.

"Shall we?" asked Rowena looking at Anna and motioning to the door of the castle.

"Oh, may I practice my flying with you?"

"I thought you could fly."

"No I can, but I don't have much practice with flying with other people."

"Oh I guess. It's that balcony right up there," said Rowena pointing above them. Anna nodded and took hold of Rowena's hand and flew up into the balcony. The landing was a bit rough but other then that Rowena thought she did a fine job.

"So, Frances?" asked Anna smiling.

"Oui," said Rowena as they walked into her room laughing.

It had been two hours of non-stop French lessons before both girls decided it was enough and Anna was telling stories about what is was like back when she was a human.

"Oh it was such a lovely time period. I loved the fashion, the clothes, and how lovely everyone was," said Anna looking down at her own dress.

"That's my favourite time period. Now a days we wear such boring clothes, and everyone is rude. The only people allowed to be rude are the French," said Rowena and Anna laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Oh I wish I had a dress that would fit you, you would look simply gorgeous, and I'm sure Rudolph wouldn't mind," she said nudging Rowena.

"What?" asked Rowena confused.

"Don't you know? He likes you, why do you think he keeps coming back?" asked Anna like it was obvious.

"Bored," was Rowena's simple reply.

"Well that's not the case," said Anna, "he's had many humans that he had met before but not once did he continue to see them after the first night because father did not approve. Yet for you, he simply doesn't care."

"Interesting," said Rowena looking at the wall in front of her when they heard a crash, followed by a spot light sweeping past the balcony doors. Rudolph and Gregory burst in and shut the door quickly.

"Did he get you?" asked Anna immediately knowing Rookery was after them.

"No, we managed to slip past, but I don't know how long he will be there," said Gregory still looking out he window and then quickly closing the blinds as the light shined on the balcony.

"Does that mean you're stuck here?" asked Rowena getting up with Anna and walking towards the boys.

"Probably," said Rudolph, "Mother and father will be so worried."

"I'll go," said Gregory.

"No, don't. I don't mind, you can stay here for the day and first thing tomorrow night you can fly home and tell your parents what happened. Just don't go and get yourself hurt for no reason," said Rowena.

"Are you sure?" asked Anna.

"Positive," said Rowena, "plus I keep my room dark all the time. This is like the perfect place for you hide out."

"Then we'll stay," said Rudolph and Gregory groaned in disapproval but agreed anyway.

A/n: Thank for reading and for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

-Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was re-uploaded with corrections to spelling and grammar.

Chapter Five

"Does anyone have a five?" asked Gregory looking at his hand and then around the circle at the others.

"Go fish," said Rowena. Gregory growled and Anna laughed at his reaction as he reached for another card.

"I must say when you wanted to play this 'Go Fish' I was quite hesitant but it is quite fun," said Anna happily.

"That's because you're winning," said Rowena looking at Anna's pile of matches to her own two matches.

"But I can catch up. Anyone have any Kings?" asked Rudolph. Rowena sighed and handed him her King. He smiled and put the match down.

"This is so boring," said Gregory, who was currently losing, "is Rookery even still out there?"

"I don't know go check," said Rudolph looking at his hand. Gregory stood up to go check when Rowena realized something.

"Wait, don't!" she exclaimed standing up and everyone looked at her perplexed.

"Why not?" asked Gregory looking at her.

"Because if Rookery is out there and his light flashes on the movement he will know you are a vampire and you're in here. And then there is nothing stopping him from coming up here. Up till now he doesn't know for sure you're in here," explained Rowena.

"Then who is to check?" asked Anna.

"I will," said Rowena simply.

"But what if he actually knows we're in here and is just waiting for us to make a mistake and come out. Then he could think you're vampire again and come barging into the school like he did yesterday," said Rudolph now standing up; the game of Go Fish long forgotten.

"Fine then, you guys can stay here all day long then," said Rowena sitting back down and picking up her cards.

"Will you just check?" asked Gregory crossing his arms.

"Will you let me?" asked Rowena looking at Rudolph who thought about it for a bit before solemnly nodding. Rowena got up and peeked through the curtain slightly.

"I don't see-," she started before a bright light went back onto the balcony and Rowena squinted and closed the curtain, "Nope, he's still there," she said while rubbing her eyes and blinking away the spots she saw.

"But sunrise is soon, what are we suppose to do?" asked Anna getting up off the ground.

"You guys can stay in here all day if you wish. My curtains block out the sun completely and if you need to sleep I can make up some make shift beds or something," said Rowena shrugging.

"We have no choice do we. Well I guess we'll stay here," said Rudolph smiling.

"Mother and Father are going to love this," grumble Gregory walking over to the corner chair and slumping into it.

"They don't have to know," said Anna who happily jumped and landed on Rowena's bed.

"I need to start getting ready for school. Do whatever you wish just try not to wake anyone up. I haven't thought up a good lie as to why there are three vampires in my bedroom yet," said Rowena grabbing her uniform and various other layers and leaving the room to head to the bathroom.

"This is so exciting," said Anna.

"I say it is not exciting," said Gregory who shifted on the chair and pulled out a frog stuffed animal that he had been sitting on and threw it across the room.

"Just try to make the best of it. There is nothing we can really do now is there?" asked Rudolph opening Rowena's closet and seeing if it was cosy enough to sleep in: it wasn't.

Rowena was happily eating her breakfast, swinging her feet, and eavesdropping on the other students. She did so every morning, but never really cared about what they said because none of it was important. She just liked to know what kids talked about these days. She knew what adults talked about thanks to the television (only shows on at night were for mature audiences), but not what kids her age talked about.

She was taking a bite of cereal when she noticed her teacher briskly walking towards her with a blank expression. Rowena watched, with spoon sticking out of her mouth, as her teacher stopped right next to her.

"Rowena, would you please come with me?" she asked hurriedly.

"But I haven't finished breakfast?" said Rowena looking down at her half empty bowl of cereal, then back up at her teacher.

"Well finish it quickly," remarked her teacher in a forced whisper as the other students were zeroing in on them. Rowena looked around, and personally didn't like people eavesdropping on her, so she quickly shoved the rest of her cereal into her mouth, swallowed and was on her way, following her teacher to the Lady's office.

When they entered Rowena noticed that the Lady wasn't the only one in there. In a seat across from the desk that the Lady was sitting at was none other then Rookery.

"Please take a seat, Maureen, if you would step outside," said the Lady. Rowena's teacher nodded then stepped outside like she was asked to. Rowena glanced nervously at Rookery and took a seat in the chair next to him. His eyes never left her.

"Rowena I would like to introduce you to Mr. Rookery, he has something he wants to ask you. Please try to answer the best you can," said the Lady calmly, but clearly disturbed by the presence of the odd looking man.

"Okay," said Rowena confused and rubbing her arm where it got touched by the sunlight the previous morning.

"Last night two bats flew into your room, and never left, do you know where they went, or are they still there?" he asked as if he were talking to a four year old.

"What bats?" asked Rowena pulling a face of confusion. She was very good at pretending and acting. She had to protect her new friends and acquaintance (since Gregory cannot be considered a friend quite yet) from this loon and she will do it the best way she knows how: to lie.

"Two irregularly large bats. They flew into your room last night and never left," he said getting slightly annoyed.

"How do you know they never left. You were watching my room all night. That's a bit wrong isn't it?" asked Rowena. At this the Lady perked up and was practically glaring at Rookery.

"Listen here little girl, I know you are hiding your friends from me, but tell them that I will find them, and when I do, there will be hell to pay!" he exclaimed and left the office realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with her. Rowena smirked before turning back to the Lady with a confused expression.

"That guy is crazy," she said. The Lady looked nervously at the door and motioned for Rowena to get up.

"Come on, let's get you to class," she said.

"Excuse me, but why did you let him in and ask for me to talk to him?" asked Rowena as they walked to her classroom.

"He said he was a detective, and that his outfit was for an undercover case. I'm sorry I got you mixed up in that," said the Lady stopping outside the class door.

"Oh, well now we know he's just a nutter," said Rowena before going into her class.

She returned to her room to find it completely dark but seemingly not a soul…er…body….vampire in sight. She causously walked around trying to see if she could figure out where they were. She figured Anna was probably on her bed since the curtains were drawn creating a small room around her bed. She changed into her pyjamas and got into her bed. She turned to see if she had woken Anna when she was met with a surprise.

"You're not Anna," she said, pausing as she was pulling her covers higher.

"No," said Rudolph perplexed.

"I just thought, Anna would be sleeping in here," she explained dropping the covers.

"Oh, she wanted to but she was the only that would fit in the wardrobe," he explained.

"And Gregory?" she asked looking around.

"Closet."

"Why didn't anyone sleep under the bed, it's coffin like down there," she said snuggling into her pillow.

"You have a low bed, none of us would fit," he said, "if you don't want me in here I can find another place."

"No, stay, it's fine. This bed is huge anyway, it's good for that side of the bed to be used for once," said Rowena closing her eyes and yawning.

"Okay," said Rudolph settling back into his pillow.

"Night," said Rowena who was quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Good night," said Rudolph looking at Rowena's peaceful form before drifting off to sleep himself.

A/n: Greetings from college life! Today was my second day of classes and I must say, so far, pretty boring. I have been waiting for the past two days for some textbooks to arrive in the mail, but they have yet to do so and I need to read a chapter from them and take a quiz before tomorrow. So I wanted to posted this before I had to started reading, if they were to arrive.

Thank you for reading, and yes I will get into the movie soon. Please review (they really will make me happy in this hell hole called my dorm).

-Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has been re-uploaded with spelling and grammar corrections.

Chapter Six

The moon shone through the open curtains as Rowena woke up. She looked around and noticed that Rudolph was gone. She knew he and his siblings had to get home so that their parents can be reassured that they were fine. She shrugged and pulled out her homework. It was very easy work and after she finished it within an hour she grew bored, very bored. She began to think about her experience with her new friends and smiled.

She wished that her friends, or at least Rudolph, would come flying through her balcony doors right now. She loved how gentle they all were, but they held such power. That was something she admired.

Another thing she admired was how well Rudolph looked for a three hundred plus dead guy. He still looked adorable and she will never forget the time she got to fly with him. How she wish she could fly.

That's when she got an idea. A stupid idea, but an idea that she believed would keep her entertained for the night.

On shaky legs, she carefully stood up to full height on her bed. Luckily her canopy was open at the top or she would have hit it as she began to jump. She closed her eyes and for that brief moment when she was coming down back to her bed she would relish the feeling of flight. The air rushing past her. She did this for sometime when her fun was abruptly ruined.

"Good heavens child what is with all this noise?" asked the Lady as she came bursting into Rowena's room. Rowena landed on the bed in an awkward/startled way and got more lecture as she was getting out of her odd position.

"The people below you and next door need their sleep. I know it is hard for you to sit still during the night but you must try," she said crossing her arms.

"Then tell them to be quiet during the day," said Rowena now sitting at the edge of her bed and crossing her arms as well.

"I cannot. It is daylight out and it is their time to play," she said sternly. Clearly she didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night.

"I don't understand how this could be a school to help children that are different, to treat us all equally, when you don't. I have to be punished every night because of my condition. That is hardly equal," complained Rowena.

"What do you mean punished every night?"

"When someone acts out in the classroom or during play time, what do you do as punishment? You make them sit in their room and be quiet. Well that's what I have to do for hours on end. I get no fun. And when I try to have fun like a normal kid, which you encourage, I get in trouble."

"I see," said the Lady who now moved to sit on the edge of Rowena's bed next to her, "I guess that is a bit unfair. Didn't you use to go tend to the garden? You always enjoyed that."

"Yes, but now with that creepy Rookery guy out there during the night time, I'd rather not go out."

"That is a wise choice. I'd advise you not go out either. It is late, Rowena, tomorrow your parents shall be here and we can talk about what you can do at night with them. But for now, please keep it down," she said standing up. Rowena sighed and nodded as the Lady left with a 'good night'.

Rowena curled up onto her bed and hugged her pillow. With none of the Sackville-Baggs here, and her fun now completely ruined, she felt more alone than ever. All she wanted to do was go home and be with her parents, but she didn't and couldn't go outside because of Rookery. She didn't like the predicament she was in and did something every self respecting twelve year old would do. She cried.

Later that night, or more like early that morning, Rudolph landed on Rowena's balcony. Rookery was no where near tonight and Rudolph was happy with that. He had a huge smile on his face and couldn't wait to tell Rowena the good news.

When he and his sibling had returned home to their parents, they were bombarded with questions. They told them everything that happened and Freda was impressed with Rowena housing three young vampires for the day. Their father was not too pleased that a human had helped them but once he heard the full story he had started to like Rowena as well, not a lot, but a little was a start.

Rudolph had been dying to tell Rowena so they could get some more help but when he walked into her room his smile dropped. He saw Rowena in the middle of her bed, a pillow being hugged close to her, and she had a trail of tears running down her cheeks. He carefully sat on her bed and wiped the tears away which stirred her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Rudolph. Once her brain processed who it was she jumped up and immediately hugged the life out of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked hugging back.

"I hate it here. I just want to go home," she said not letting go anytime soon.

"What happened?" he asked getting angry that someone would hurt his new friend.

"I don't get treated like the other kids here. I hate it. My parents understood that I got restless at night. And I have no friends, I felt so alone tonight," she said, tears coming to her eyes again and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" he asked calmly while rubbing his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"Yes, but you were gone. I knew why, but it just made me feel worse," she said letting go and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have some great news," he said.

"You finally took my Vanessa Miller offer?" She asked hopeful.

Rudolph chuckled and shook his head. "No, my father gave me permission to tell you our story and what we are looking for," he said.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know for sure, but I do know that he trusted you now."

"Well go on, out with the life story," said Rowena as she moved to sit crossed legged and prepared to listen to a good story.

"I can't tell you in here," said Rudolph laughing at her position, "we need to go out onto your balcony." Rowena pouted but got up and they went onto her balcony.

"There is only one chair though," she said about to sit down in said chair.

"First come over here to the edge," he said leaning against the railing. Rowena stood next to him and turned to him. He point up at the sky and she looked up and saw the comet.

"The comet," she said still looking at it.

"That comet comes once every three hundred years and is the key to making my family and clan human again," he explained.

"Did you try to become human three hundred years ago when you last were here?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Yes, but our chance was ruined by vampire hunters. They found us at the cliffs. Now the only way we can be humans again are with this stone, it is red and fairly large, and with the proper chain and holder for it, when held up to the comet can grant our wish. Sadly Rookery has one that is identical but that one will send us to hell," he said.

"Then why haven't you tried to take it away from him?"

"Too dangerous. Anyway, three hundred years ago the hunter kicked the stone out of my father's hands and out of its holder and it fell over the cliff. My uncle Vaughn tried to get it but we haven't seen or heard from him and we don't know where the stone is and that is what we have been trying to find."

"Wow, that is tragic. So how does the whole comet thing work? Can you make your wish anytime the comet is here?"

"No, only when it is in alignment with the moon and that happens in three weeks or so."

"And you still haven't found the stone yet? After so long? I'm impressed that you haven't given up yet."

"My father is a very determined man," he chuckled and hopped up to sit on the ledge. Rowena moved back so she was now sitting in her chair.

"I would love to help but I have no clue where to begin, or what it looks like, or anything. But I can be moral support," said Rowena shrugging.

"That's alright. It is just great to be able to tell someone. And to be able to meet someone else."

"Same for me. It's good to actually have a friend for once. And someone who lives during the night as well, that's a plus."

"Well I must leave, it will be dawn soon. But I promise I will be back tomorrow okay?" he asked standing up. Rowena stood up and nodded.

"See you tomorrow," she said. He nodded before jumping off of the balcony and flying off. Rowena watched him until he was out of sight. She walked into her room and got ready for class.

A/n: I'm trying to work on three different stories, a script, an animation, and all my homework for college. Yes I'm crazy but I'm working on everything as fast as I can and hopefully I will have another chapter out soon. Tony and his family will come into the next part.

Thank you for reading and please review. I keep getting a lot of them, thank you.

-Charlotte


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter has been re-uploaded with corrections in spelling and grammar.

Chapter Seven

It was one week later and Rowena was home with her parents having dinner with them. She needed to get away from the school so her parents let her come home for the weekend. She had told Rudolph about it and he said that he would dedicate that time to trying to find the amulet, which Rowena had no problem with.

"The new neighbours moved in today," said Rowena's mother as she served everyone some salad.

"What new neighbours, we don't exactly have neighbours here," said Rowena looking out the window to see rolling green hills of Scotland.

"You know the place down the street that has been on the market for sometime. Well some designer or whatnot moved in so he could do a job for McAshton, a golf course," explained her mother.

"That's exactly what Scotland needs, another golf course," said her father laughing.

"I thought you liked golf," said Rowena forking a tomato.

"I do, but I think Scotland has enough courses," he said.

"Anyway I wanted to go over and meet them tomorrow. I heard they were American, so they are a long way from home," said her mother.

"Sounds nice dear," said her father.

"Have fun," said Rowena knowing that the visit would be during the day.

"They have a son," said her mother in a sing song voice.

"…your point?" asked Rowena.

"Never mind, are you finished?" asked her mother. Rowena nodded and left the table to head upstairs where she got a pleasant surprise.

"I like this room much better," said Rudolph as she surveyed Rowena's room. It was a bit more gothic, so she had a feeling he would like it a bit more.

"Thank you," she said and laid on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, just tired, and bored," she said turning onto her side and snuggling towards him.

"Well don't fall asleep on me just yet," he said.

"I thought you were going to spend this time searching," she said.

"I was, and then I stopped to visit you and I'll go back to it once I'm done visiting."

"Unless you want to be my pillow then, I think the visit is done. I am very tired, I was doing a lot of running around today," she said rubbing her eye and looked up at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Well then off to bed," he said getting up and pulling the covers down. Rowena was already in her pyjamas and laid down. Rudolph tucked her in and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"Anytime, mon lapin," he said sweetly before leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes and with a rush of wind she knew he was gone. She kept her smile on her face even as she fell asleep.

Two days later Rowena was setting the table while her mum was rushing around trying to finish off dinner.

"Honey, they will be here soon, what are you doing?" she yelled up the stairs. Rowena's father came down the stairs, tie half tied and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I couldn't decide what tie to wear," he said. Rowena shook her head at her father and went into the kitchen to get the napkins. The Thompson's were coming over for dinner, her mother had invited them over the previous day when they went over for a meet and greet. Rowena didn't mind since it allowed her to stay one more night at home.

Rowena's mum came rushing into the kitchen and stirred a few pots when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said her father and he left the room. Rowena continued her leisurely pace at setting the table and overheard the welcoming of their guests. Soon the Thompson's came in and her father introduced them.

"This is our daughter Rowena, Rowena these are the Thompson's, Dottie, Bob, and Tony," said her father. She nodded her head and smiled politely.

"Wow, she's really pretty," said Dottie, unable to help herself.

"Oh, thank you," said Rowena awkwardly, she didn't often get compliments.

"You're really pale, like a vampire," said Tony moving back a bit to hide behind his father.

"Tony, be nice. I'm sorry, every since we moved here he has become obsessed with vampires," explained Bob.

"It's all right, he's not the first to think I'm a vampire," said Rowena.

"Okay, everyone, dinner is ready," said Rowena's mother walking in with a nice roasted chicken.

"That looks good," said Bob.

"Well sit down and we can get to dinner," said Rowena's father and everyone took a seat at the table.

Dinner went by with the parents doing most of the talking. Tony stared nervously at Rowena all through dinner and it began to bug her but she decided to just ignore it as much as she could.

She was happy, though, when dinner was over, the Thompson's went home and she made her way to her room. She was just about to go to bed to get some sleep before she had to return to school when she heard a thud, followed by another one. Opening her eyes she saw Rudolph and Anna walk into the middle of her room.

"Oh, this is such a lovely room," said Anna looking around. Rudolph shook his head at his sister and went over to sit on Rowena's bed next to her.

"Hello," she greeted and yawned.

"Hello to you too," he said laughing.

"Any luck tonight?" she asked sitting up.

"No, we were on our way home when Anna said she wanted to see you," he said shrugging. Both turned to look at Anna who was opening Rowena's wardrobe.

"Can I try this on?" she asked pulling out a Renaissance dress Rowena had from Halloween a few years ago.

"If you want to, bathroom is next door, but be careful of my parents," said Rowena. Anna skipped out the door and Rowena looked at Rudolph.

"You'll have to excuse her. She loves clothes," said Rudolph not understanding why.

"It's okay," said Rowena who moved so she had her head leaning against his shoulder.

"So what did you do today?" he asked.

"Nothing much but my father woke me up really early," said Rowena pouting.

"Why?"

"He wanted to go grocery shopping with me. But I have to say, that cloak you gave me really is helpful," she said pointing over at it hung up.

"I'm glad you like it," he said smiling gently.

Anna then came in and twirled around.

"So how does it look?" she asked stopping to look at the two.

"It looks really good on you," said Rowena.

"Very nice," said Rudolph.

"You can have it if you want," said Rowena hoping she would take it.

"I would, but I have no place to put it," said Anna disappointed.

"That's okay, you can keep it here, or I can take it with me to my school and whenever you want to wear it, you can," said Rowena. Anna smiled and jumped up onto her bed and hugged Rowena.

"Thank you!" she squealed. The other two laughed and then they heard footsteps. Anna and Rudolph quickly hid while Rowena's mother walked in, looking half asleep, or is it half awake?

"What is with all the noise? I thought you said you were going to take a nap," she said.

"I am, I was just about to," said Rowena calmly. She glanced over to the wardrobe where she saw Rudolph's red eyes peering out.

"Okay, well please try to be a bit more quite. I know you don't like to, but do it for me please?" she asked.

"Okay, mother," she said sweetly. Her mother smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"That was close," said Rudolph coming out of her wardrobe.

"Yeah, where did Anna go?" she asked looking around.

"Under the bed, this bed is high enough for her," he explained.

"But it is still rather unpleasant," she said coming out.

"Anna go change, it will be sunrise soon," he ordered his sister as she brushed her dress off. She left to go change, being weary of Rowena's mother. Rudolph walked over to Rowena and sat on the edge of her bed.

"And you must get some sleep," he said moving the blankets to cover her. She sighed and laid down in her bed and snuggled into the pillow but keeping her eyes on Rudolph.

"Remember I'll be at school tomorrow night," she said he smiled and nodded.

"I won't forget," he said. Anna returned and both bid Rowena good night before flying off into the night sky, but not before Rudolph promised to see her the next night.

Rowena finally took her nap, and dreamed entirely of Rudolph, but when her father woke her the next morning, she had no memory of her dreams.

A/n: Next chapter will get into the movie so I will try to get that out as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, reviews would be lovely.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter has been re-uploaded with spelling and grammar corrections.

Chapter Eight

Rowena was in the car as her father drove her back to school the next morning. She was wearing her uniform and her new cloak and that was it. She was happy to not wear so many layers and she liked wearing her cloak because it smelled just like the Victorian age… however that would smell, but it reminded her of that age and of Rudolph.

"Where did you get that cloak anyway?" asked her father glancing at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

"A friend," she said simply staring out the window.

"You have a friend?" he asked shocked and his attention fully on her.

"Yes, a few actually," she said smiling.

"Well that's good," said her father now his attention back on the road. As the school came into sight Rowena saw a large truck off to the side of the road: Rookery's truck. She glared at it and kept her eyes on in until they pulled into the school and her father turned the car off.

"Well have fun, bugger, I will see you later in the week," said her father giving Rowena a hug. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car, walking to the door of her school she paused and looked at the red truck. She couldn't see anyone in there but she didn't let it bother her as she walked into the school and up to her room.

Night time had arrived and after a particularly lousy day involving one individual by the name of Vanessa Miller, she was looking forward to a visit from her friends tonight. She waited, but when they didn't come first thing at night she did her homework to pass the time. They still hadn't arrived so she started reading and before she knew it she had fallen asleep and her alarm clock woke her up the next morning.

She was disappointed that none of them had showed up. Rudolph said he would come and visit her. All morning during classes she was thinking up reasons as to why he couldn't make it.

'Maybe he found the stone. Or was hiding from Rookery. Maybe his father grounded him. Did Victorian father's even know about grounding their kids?'

It was now lunch time for the other students and bedtime for her. She walked into her room and got ready for bed. She eagerly laid down in bed and waited for sleep to take her. And she waited…and waited some more. Finally she realized that since she went home this weekend, her schedule had been thrown off and now she wasn't tired at all, just the comfort of her bed was so nice she felt like she wanted to sleep.

Not wanting to leave the confines of her bed she quickly got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and sat down on her bed with the covers up to her waist. At first she didn't know what to draw but as her mind wandered back to 'reasons why Rudolph didn't show up' she decided on the perfect thing to draw.

Now she wasn't Van Gogh or anything, but she was capable of drawing people to actually look like who they are. Sometimes she got praise and other times she got in trouble (let's just say it was a drawing of a Vanessa Miller being attacked by flying cows. That girl doesn't like cows for some reason). She carefully drew out her picture of Rudolph and she still didn't feel tired so she drew Anna as well.

Happy with her results she placed the pictures on her side desk and turned her television on to watch a movie. Before she knew it she had actually fallen asleep and was woken up by someone shaking her. She really didn't want to be woken up so she turned her back to whoever it was and moved her covers up to her shoulders. The shaking stopped and she felt whoever it was sit on the edge of her bed and move closer to her.

"Rowena, please wake up," whispered Rudolph in her ear. She thought about it before opening her eyes and turning over to look at him. He smiled a bit while she rubbed her eyes and looked groggily up at him.

"Where were you last night?" she asked finally.

"Sorry. Rookery was chasing me and I missed here and flew into another bedroom. Belong to a young boy named Tony," he said sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by missing her place.

"Tony Thompson?" she asked titling her head.

"You know him?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah we had dinner with them a few nights ago. How did it go, you meeting him? His parents said he was obsessed with vampires," said Rowena. She sat up and scooted over and Rudolph sat next to her.

"Well when I first flew in I saw that he was pretending to be a vampire, had fangs made out of paper and was doing something with ketchup and a stuffed monkey," he explained making a weird face.

"Wow, that kid is something," said Rowena.

"We've become friends. Actually pretty much the same way we became friends. Took me to the same farm you did to help me. I need to go back tonight but I knew I had to see you first," he said.

"Thanks," she said, "I missed you. All day I was trying to think up reasons as to why you didn't show up."

"Well I'm here now. By the way I like your drawings," he said picking her pictures up off of the side table.

"Thank you. They can keep me company when you don't show up," she said and poked him in the chest.

"I apologised didn't I?" he asked rubbing his chest.

"Yes, I guess you did. So if your friends with Tony what does that make us? Besties?"

"What?"

"Best friends forever."

"Oh, I don't know, we have a strange friendship."

"Yeah, then that is what we are, strange friends."

"I like it."

"Good."

"I was curious have you found anything on the stone?"

"Nothing. I looked on the internet but there was nothing so I started looking in books but still nothing. I think it is something you and your kind would know about," said Rowena.

"Well I have a feeling Tony might know something. He had drawings on his desk last night, not as good as yours though, and one was of the stone," he explained.

"Well then go and find out. That's very important," she said.

"Okay, but I had to stop by here first," he said getting up.

"I know and now you have. But please come back before the night is over. I want to know what happens," she said getting up as well.

"I will do as you wish," he said smiling a wide smile before leaping out off of the balcony.

Rowena smiled as well and sat back on her bed and decided to go back to her movie, which was on the menu since she slept through the entire movie.

The movie finally ended and Rudolph still hadn't showed up. She sighed and started working on homework. She had finished all of her vocabulary when she heard the familiar thud on her balcony.

"Finally," said Rowena looking up but was shocked when she saw Gregory come out, "you're not Rudolph."

"No, I'm not," he said walking in, "he wanted me to tell you he couldn't make it tonight. He was having too much fun with his other human friend."

"How did you know about Tony?" asked Rowena hunching her shoulders in disappointment.

"Oh, brother brought him home to meet our parents," he said smirking and walking around the room, looking through different things, almost like he had never been in there before.

"I haven't even met your parents yet," sad Rowena now more upset.

"I know, curious isn't it," he said now looking at the drawings she had done of Rudolph and Anna, "what? Why not me?" he asked holding them up.

"Sorry, haven't yet. Why did he take Tony to meet your parents and not me?" asked Rowena moving over to the edge of her bed.

"I'm not really sure but that kid apparently has visions about our clan and the stone so we had a lead finally about where the stone is. And my father trusts him, probably more than you," he said. Rowena knew he was trying to get to her, it was just what he did. What he didn't know what that she appreciated him coming to tell her about Tony and what happened tonight, since Rudolph didn't.

"Well what was the lead?" asked Rowena.

"I don't know something about a woman and a family crest," he said shrugging.

"Great. Well thank you for telling me," said Rowena packing up her homework and throwing it onto the floor.

"I'm not done here," he said walking over to her.

"What?" she asked confused looking up at him.

"Father remembered the other human Rudolph was friends with, and wants to meet you," he explained.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Don't know." And before she knew it he had grabbed her off her bed and flew out her balcony doors.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yelled at Gregory when they landed in a cemetery. She had tried to yell at him while they were in the air but it didn't work because of the wind.

"Quiet!" he harshly whispered, "We don't know where Rookery is. He showed up here earlier and Tony stopped him, but he could be back. Now be quiet and follow me."

Rowena glared at him and followed him down a tunnel and into an underground room where she saw Anna standing with two older vampires, whom she assumed were their parents.

"Is this her?" asked their father turning around when they entered.

"Yes," said Gregory and he pushed me forward a bit. Rowena looked to Anna to figure out what was going on but Anna merely shrugged.

"Since we met the other human who will be helping us I felt it was right to meet you as well," he said looking her over. Rowena stood there in her pyjamas (flannel bottoms and a t-shirt with a feather on it), it was cold that night so she was shaking a bit, but the vampires were able to sense that she wasn't scared, just confused.

"She looks nice enough, dear," said their mum walking over, "but the poor thing is cold."

"Have you found anything yet?" asked their father getting to the point.

"No, I've search through the internet and through books but I think only you're clan and the hunters knew about it," she explained.

"Yes, it seems the other boy is more useful then you are," he said.

"Because he has visions. But now that we have a lead she can help us find that woman," said Anna trying to defend Rowena.

"Quiet. We've had enough from Rudolph tonight, we don't need you to speak out either, Anna," said their father looking sternly at his daughter before turning back to look at Rowena, "what is your name girl?"

"Rowena Curtner," she said.

"I don't know what you will be able to accomplish but if you can help find a woman or at least her family it would be great. She was a woman of elite status from here in Scotland and her family crest had two stags and an 'x' in the centre with stars and a horse around it. Do you think you can find it?"

"I can certainly try. There's bound to be many places to look at family crests, especially if you say she was from an elite class," said Rowena happy to still be apart of everything.

"Good, you may go but seeing how you are up at night, I want to see you every night to get a report from you, understood?"

Rowena nodded and smiled at Anna who was jumping up and down…for joy.

"I don't have to fetch her do I?" asked Gregory already groaning at the idea.

"No, Rudolph will," said their father.

"What if he is too busy having fun with his other human friend?" asked Rowena annoyed. That's when their mother walked over and got a good look at Rowena.

"Oh, dear, she loves Rudolph," said their mother looking up at her husband.

"Oh how sweet," said Anna clasping her hands together.

"What? No, I don't love Rudolph. Sure I like him a bit, but it is just an innocent crush. What girl wouldn't fall in love with an attractive, nice vampire that you save?" defended Rowena.

"A crush?" questioned their mother.

"Is that what it's called?" asked Anna.

"Enough!" said their father rubbing his temples, "Gregory, seeing how Rudolph is not back yet, will you take Rowena home?"

"But father," complained Gregory.

"Do it," ordered their father. Gregory grumbled before walking out of the tunnel and Rowena followed behind, right when Rookery turned his light on and Gregory grabbed Rowena and ducked behind a tree. Rookery's light turned off and Rowena moved away from the tree and Gregory.

"Well I guess it's nice to know he isn't snooping around my school tonight. Does this mean I'm stuck here though?" asked Rowena.

"I can't fly out with him on my tail. If you want to go you can," he said pointing to the exit.

"Well he thinks I'm a vampire too and I don't want him to steak me in my back," said Rowena.

"Then, yes, you are stuck here," he said and walked back into the tunnel.

"Great," said Rowena throwing her arms up and them going back into the tunnels to explain that she couldn't go home.

Sleeping on the ground was not very comfortable. Rowena had explained why she couldn't go home and since the sun was to rise soon she had no choice but to stay. Anna gave Rowena some blankets that she had in a corner and Rowena used those to make a makeshift bed.

Everyone was already asleep when Rudolph came back. He was walking to go to sleep as well when he saw Rowena on the ground. He paused and looked at her for a moment before shaking her awake.

"What?" she whined turning over to glare at whoever disrupted her sleep.

"Why are you here?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Gregory came and got me and your father told me about Tony and the vision and I've been assigned to find the crest. And Rookery was out there…how did you get in here then?" she asked.

"I saw his truck outside but no lights. He probably fell asleep," said Rudolph, "So you have to find the crest? Tony is looking for it too."

"Also your father said you have to bring me here every night to check up on my work."

"Okay."

A pause that was slightly awkward occurred. Rowena was playing with the edge of the blanket while Rudolph was playing with a pebble.

"So what did you do with Tony?"

"Scared these two people who have been bullying him."

"Oh so you pick on his bullies yet you do nothing for Vanessa Miller?"

"Oh, right, sorry. We can do something to her tomorrow night."

"No, it's okay, she has a roommate anyway, it would be too hard to just scare Vanessa."

"Rowena?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you jealous of Tony?"

"No, no, it's just, unexpected. But no I'm not jealous."

"I think you are," said Rudolph looking at Rowena who made it obvious that she was trying to keep her head down.

"Am not."

"Are too. But why? I've been friends with you longer."

"I'm not jealous, and if you keep this up I will be annoyed." She said finally looking up.

"Okay, okay. Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed," he said reaching out towards her. She leaned back and put her hand up to block his.

"I'm fine, just tired, so let me sleep," she said and laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Rudolph just shook his head and went off to go to sleep as well.

A/n: Yes I know this was very delayed. I was having a bit of writer's block and if you hadn't read my profile, my DVD of Little Vampire was stolen by one of my roommates or their friends. I have the case, just the DVD is gone. So I was pissed and I had to get over my writer's block on my own when usually I just watch the movie. I have somewhat of an idea of what to do, and I plan to buy another DVD but yeah, that's what happened.

Thank you for reading and I will try to update once more this weekend, maybe today, but no promises.

-Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter has been re-uploaded with spelling and grammar corrections, and an author's note.

Chapter Nine

Rowena loved not going to class. She knew eventually someone was bound to check on her and that would result in the school realizing she wasn't there and they would call her parents, and a lot of people were probably worrying about her, but during the day she didn't care because she was asleep.

When she woke up it was because she heard someone in the tunnels. She opened her eyes and saw someone in the distance with a flashlight. It was dark now but she could make out another shape moving toward the light. She got up right when a struggle happened and Rudolph went flying past her towards his brother.

"Let go, Gregory!" he shouted. Rowena finally got up as everyone else rushed to the other room where Gregory and Rudolph were. Rowena took her time joining them because she was piecing things together. The guy with a flashlight was clearly human and Gregory just bit him.

Her blood went cold and she became scared all of a sudden. She knew Gregory could have bit her whenever he wanted, but she was still a little spooked by what just happened. She kind of didn't want to be there anymore but the only way out was through the room they were all in.

She quietly slipped into the back and managed to make her way to the exit of the tunnels when all of a sudden a bright light turned on…right where she was looking. She heard screams and she wanted to help but she was kind of blind. She did manage to run into someone and they grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere.

A few agonizing moments later the light turned off and she was left blinking away spots. She still had a firm grasp on the hand and didn't let it go as she still was seeing spots. The hand led her somewhere and she heard the person who owned the hand say 'wow'. She knew then that is was Rudolph.

"Come over here," he said and he led her over to some stairs where she sat down next to him. They then helped their father to the stairs, who had taken the biggest hit from the light because he was trying to protect his family. Slowly but surely, Rowena's vision came back and she was able to see that Tony was there.

"I found out about the coat of arms," he said once everything had calmed down. Rowena's head snapped up at that and all her attention was on Tony.

"It's lord McAshton's, my father's boss," he explained, "the missing stone must be at his house. Did you hear me sir?"

"You barely saved my life," said their father as he laid there looking at Tony.

"He's very, very weak," said their mother.

"I know just what you need," said Tony. Rowena caught on and immediately stood up and helped the others with their father. Together they all walked to the farm nearby and Rowena and Tony left them there to feast while they waited by the door.

Once they finished they each came out from behind their cows and headed for the doors.

"Now I must find a place to hide you children," said their father, strength completely regained.

"You can stay at my house," said Tony and Rowena glanced down at him. She would offer hers but there would be questioning as to why she was home, and there was no way there was a place in the school.

"We need darkness, dampness, decay," he said as they walked out of the barn.

"Then you need our cellar," said Tony happily. They agreed and started walking towards the Thompson…house?

"So are you a vampire?" asked Tony as he walked alongside Rowena and Rudolph.

"No, we discussed this during dinner, remember," said Rowena.

"I know but here you are with a family of vampires, it's kind of hard not to think of you as a vampire," he said.

"Well I'm not, I just got stuck there last night."

"That would explain all the commotion today," said Tony. Rowena stopped and looked down at him.

"What commotion?"

"Your parents called my house asking where you were. My parents didn't know but then they joined the massive search for you. I would have had to have join as well but I got away with a homework excuse."

"You mean everyone really went on a search for me?" asked Rowena as they continued walking.

"Why wouldn't they? You were missing weren't you?" asked Rudolph.

"I mean, I imagined they would, but I didn't think they actually would. They know I wander off sometimes and they never made a big scene before. Of course that was before I started going to that school, but still," said Rowena.

"Well they care about you, they want to make sure you're all right. If you went missing I wouldn't stop till I found you," said Rudolph seriously looking Rowena straight in the eye.

"Ew, you like her," said Tony ruining the moment.

"That is so sweet, Rudolph," said Anna butting in.

"She's my friend, I would do the same for Tony," defended Rudolph.

"Yes, but you wouldn't say it quite as romantically," said Anna who took Rowena's arm and started walking with her while Rudolph and Tony started to bicker a bit, but in a friendly way.

"My brother likes you, he told me, and you like him, I know it, you do know that if we find the stone, that by this time tomorrow night we will be humans, right?" she asked. Rowena paused, she had completely lost track of time.

"Do you know what happens when you turn human? Is it like in Pirates of the Caribbean when they just turn back to being humans right there on the dot?" asked Rowena. Anna gave her a perplexed look.

"Pirates of the…what?" she asked confused.

"Never mind," said Rowena.

"Well, this has never happened before to us, so we have no clue what will happen, all I know is that one moment we will be vampires and the next, we won't," said Anna happily, "so in case something does happen, I'd say you have twenty four hours to confess your undying love for Rudolph," she said and then skipped away. Rowena was about to complain that is wasn't undying love and that she was only twelve but Anna was already out of ear shot and headed towards the Thompson household.

Rowena helped make sure everyone was comfortable before heading out. She was walking along the path back to her school when she heard someone land next to her. She looked at saw Rudolph.

"Mother told me to take you home," he said extending a hand towards her. She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her a bit closer and carefully rose up into the air.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a pause.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Well after what happened with Rookery, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. Rowena smiled and nodded.

"I am fine, thank you," she said.

"Good," he said. Rowena turned to look at the ground rushing below them and soon closed her eyes and felt the wind just rush over her.

"I like flying," said Rowena smiling as her eyes were still closed. Rudolph watched her and smiled as well. They stayed like that till Rudolph gently landed on her balcony and made sure Rowena was stable and on her feet. She still had her eyes closed and she sighed and opened her eyes.

"Thanks, Rudolph," she said, "I think I'll miss that the most when you turn human." Rudolph's smile dropped and he looked down at their hands that were still joined.

"Yeah. Do you think we'll still see each other when I'm human? I mean what with your condition and all," he asked looking back up at Rowena.

"I don't know, we'll see, but I would like to still be friends after this is all said and done," said Rowena.

"Me too," he said.

"Well good night. I get to come tomorrow right?"

"If you want to, but we still don't have the stone so I don't know what will happen," he said.

"Well I want to try and help," said Rowena.

"Then do what you can to find the stone for us, okay?"

"I will try. I should get in there."

"Right, you need some sleep. Good night," said Rudolph and he dropped their hands.

"Good night," said Rowena and she gave him a peck on the cheek before heading into her room. Rudolph smiled and took off.

When Rowena entered her room she saw letters on her bed for her. She read a few and they were from the other students saying how much they missed her. They thought she had ran away. Rowena laughed to herself, if she had run away it was not likely she would have received the letters lying on her bed. She changed into clean pyjamas and went to sleep for a bit before she had to wake up to try and find the stone. She was going to help Tony whether there was sun light or not.

A/n: I re-read all my chapters, which I normally don't do, and I re-posted them with corrections to spelling and grammar. Chapter Ten will be out soon along with an epilogue and then it will be over. There are a few things I would like to point out. The timeline is really weird and I was too lazy to fix it, so just go with what the people say, even if it seems off. Sorry.

Please review and thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Where have you been?" came the loud shout of Rowena's teacher the next morning, well, it was more like a few hours later.

"In a cemetery," said Rowena, now fully awake after the shriek of her teacher.

"In a what?" asked the teacher taken aback; clearly she wasn't expecting an answer.

"That's where I was. I was walking around the cemetery just down the road and lost track of time. I managed to find some tunnels under it to stay in while the sun was out and I came back once it was dark and safe enough," explained Rowena. The teacher sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Just try not to do that again, call your parents, you have no idea how worried everyone was," said her teacher while walking out of her room. Rowena laughed and got changed and pulled her cloak out before she picked her phone up.

"Hey mum and dad," she said after her mum had put her on speaker phone.

"Where were you?" asked her mum.

"In a cemetery. I just lost track of time," she said.

"So you weren't hurt or anything were you?" asked her father.

"No, I wasn't," she said.

"Good, well just bring a watch next time," said her mother.

"I will, I'm sorry for making your worry. Can one of you pick me up and take me to the McAshton's place. I have plans to meet Tony Thompson there," she asked.

"Um, okay, I'll come get you. I thought you didn't like Tony," said her father.

"We found a common interest," she said smirking.

"I'll be right there," said her father and she heard him leave.

"Is there anything you want to tell me honey?" asked her mother, "I know you, you're up to something."

"Yes, I am mother, but I can't explain," said Rowena, "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"All right, just be careful," said her mother.

"Of course, bye mum," she said and hung up. She grabbed a messenger bag and put some extra layers in it as well as her sketch book and a camera. She threw her cloak on and went downstairs to wait.

Her dad arrived and she got in the car. They sat there in silence before her dad had to ask.

"What are you up to?" he asked as golf courses came into sight.

"If you and mum must know, come to the cliffs tonight at midnight and you'll understand. I'm sorry I can't say anything more," said Rowena.

"All right, well here we are," he said as they pulled up.

"Oh damn," muttered Rowena as her eyes landed on Rookery's truck parked outside.

"What?" asked her father.

"Nothing. I will see you later, thank you father," she said and got out of the car, making sure the cloak was covering her. A few of the workers glanced at her but shrugged it off. There were enough weird people walking around here lately they were getting use to it. She made her way into the house and managed to find areas where no one else was. She made her way to the second story. Her plan was to get as high as possible to find a window to look around at the grounds.

She knew the McAshton's were connected to the stone so if she found a cemetery on the grounds then she would head there for signs, if not then her next bet was to find a library. She knew how large families liked this worked they usually buried their families on their grounds and usually hard large libraries full of their families' history in it.

She went as high as she could and looked out the window. She saw Tony going towards something she couldn't see because a tree was in the way. She moved to another room and saw Rookery and Lord McAshton headed into a building. Tony was on the move and she had to get there.

She quickly snuck out of the house and out to the backyard and followed the way Tony had gone. She made her way to the tomb and was about to go in when she heard voices coming up the stairs and she looked around for a place to hide but there was no time. Rookery had grabbed her.

"What do we have here?" he asked and he pulled her down into the tomb.

"I know her. She's one of the students at the school down the street, and her father is a good friend of mine," said Lord McAshton.

"Well she's a vampire too," he said.

"Are all children theses days vampires?" asked Lord McAshton becoming scared.

"Observe," he said and he ripped off Rowena's cloak, exposing her to the sun. She hissed as the sun hit her skin and started to turn red and blister.

"Oh my," said Lord McAshton. Rookery threw Rowena to the side and grabbed one of his chains and chained her to a metal fence and as the sun set the stream of sun would slowly get towards her.

"Why not just steak her?" asked Lord McAshton.

"No time," said Rookery and they quickly left.

"Rowena?" asked Tony, taking a guess.

"Yes," breathed Rowena weakly. Her skin did not look good and the sunlight was getting closer and closer.

"Can you move?" he asked.

"No," said Rowena as she leaned her head against the metal and it felt good, the cool metal on her hot head.

"Okay, I'll think of something," said Tony. Rowena regained her normal breathing pattern and heard Tony whistle. It wasn't any normal whistle, it was mystical and seemed to spread out through all the space.

"Let's hope that works," said Rowena as she curled her legs in closer to avoid the sun. She reached into her bag and put on the extra layers she brought but it wasn't enough to block all of her skin.

Rowena started to fall asleep, now completely flush with the metal gate, when she heard someone enter and call for Tony. Tony responded and two sets of feet made their way to where Tony was hidden away and removed the lid to set him free.

"Tony, are you all right?" asked Anna as Tony smiled up at them.

"Yeah, dude you heard me," said Tony as Rudolph helped him up.

"I hear you my hero, and I wrote you a poem," said Anna but as she walked over to get to a good place to stand she saw Rowena. "Oh my, Rowena," she said taking in the blistered skin and the fact that she was chained to the gate.

"Rowena?" asked Rudolph as he made his way over with Tony.

"Rookery did this to us," said Tony looking sadly at Rowena who just laid there pathetically. She couldn't really move anywhere else because her skin hurt.

Rudolph had nothing to say, he just kneeled down next to Rowena and put her head in his lap. She groaned at the movement then settled down. All three of them tried to break the chains but nothing would work.

"We can't just leave her," said Rudolph, "she needs help."

"No, go on," said Rowena, "find the stone. That is more important."

"No, we can't just leave you," said Rudolph sternly.

"Rudolph, go find the stone, I'll be here," she said. Rudolph had a battle in his head before nodding and he went and picked up her cloak and draped it over her before they proceeded on.

It wasn't too long before Anna had returned. She had heard the call, the vampires had to gather. Rowena was telling Anna to go but she wouldn't and she stayed a bit to try and find a way for her to escape.

"Of course," said Anna once it came to her. Under the metal fence was dirt. If she dug the dirt away she could slip the chain off from underneath. Anna made quick work of the digging and soon Rowena was free. She was slow moving and Anna didn't have any time to loose so she grabbed Rowena and flew off. It was a bit shaky at times, but for the most part was a smooth ride to the cliffs where Rowena saw Gregory making the call.

Anna placed her on the ground, resting against a rock, before sitting next to Rowena and waiting for the others to arrive. Rowena just watched Gregory and tried to hope that Rudolph and Tony would find the stone and get here soon.

The first to arrive of the party were Tony's parents and Rudolph's parents, in a car. Rowena never wanted to see vampires arrive by car again, it ruins certain iconic images.

"Rowena?" asked Freda as they made their way over and praised their children.

"Nice night huh?" she asked lamely looking up at them from her position on the ground.

"What happened to you?" asked Freda, her motherly side taking over.

"Rookery," said Rowena and Freda immediately understood, "when the rest of the clan arrives, would it be safe for me out here?"

"Yes, they understand, plus you shouldn't be moved any more than you already have," said Fredrik as he watched his son.

"Speaking of clan," said Freda and soon one by one bats turned into vampires and touched onto the ground. A few went to the car and Fredrik protected the Thompson's, while a few investigated Rowena, who Freda protected.

"She's human, but she doesn't look it," remarked one.

"How odd," said another observing Rowena's blistered skin.

"Go on now, she's had a rough day with a hunter," said Freda and the others walked away. Gregory eventually stopped making the call once everyone had gathered, well everyone except Tony and Rudolph, and he made his way over to Anna and Rowena.

"Any hope?" he asked after a bit of waiting.

"There's always hope," said Rowena.

"I would love that embroidered on a pillow," said Anna watching the sky.

"Anna, now is not the time," said Rowena looking at her, she shrugged and continued searching.

"You know, for a mortal, you're not bad," said Gregory looking down at Rowena who gave him a weird look.

"I'm trying to figure out if that is a compliment or an insult, but thanks," said Rowena.

"It's a compliment," he said roughly.

"Okay," said Rowena who then heard a car pull up and everyone looked and saw her parents, "Hi mum and dad," she said lamely waving to them.

"Rowena are you okay?" asked her mum rolling down the window. They had been signalled too by the Thompson's to stay in the car.

"I'm fine, a little worse for wear, but fine," she said back.

"Okay," shouted her mother. Freda then went over to talk to her parents and by the looks of things she wasn't just telling them about the stone.

Everyone was waiting for quite some time and the comet was too close for anyone's' liking. Eventually Rowena's parents and Tony's parents got out of their cars, not caring and stood with everyone was they watched the comet. Anna was supporting Rowena so she could watch as well.

"We have only a few moments more," said Freda to her husband in a whisper so as to not panic anyone. Fredrik knew what he had to do so he faced everyone.

"After all of our wondering, all of our waiting. I've left our fate in the hands of two small boys. It's all my fault; I won't even ask your forgiveness. I don't deserve it," he said sulking a bit. A gasp went around the crowd as Fredrik joined the ranks again. A minute passed before something caught Anna's attention.

"Tony's near," she said looking in the sky.

"Where?" asked hi mum searching around.

"There," exclaimed Anna and she pointed into the sky. Tony and Rudolph were flying straight towards them and Tony held up the stone and shouted.

They carefully landed in front of Fredrik and Tony smiled a huge smile and held the stone up.

"I think you've been searching for this," he said.

"The stone," he said and took it and placed it into its chain, "thank you my friend."

"Tony," said his mum and he ran to them. Rudolph made his way over to Rowena and Anna and made sure Rowena was okay before they turned their attention back to Fredrik who held the stone up.

"The Stone of Attamon is ours," he said and everyone cheered. The ceremony began and the humans stood in the back and watched, Rowena now leaning on her father for support. A red beam of light came from the comet and to the stone and it looked like everything was going to go smoothly when all of a sudden a blimp came up from below the cliffs and blocked the stream.

"Hey, that's my blimp," said Bob Thompson and Rowena and her parents looked at him before turning their attention back to the blimp and who was causing this problem. Of course it was none other than Rookery who gave a cry of 'vampires' before coming out to attack, kicking the stone out of Fredrik's hand in the process. Rookery landed, with his light up cross shining brightly,a dn he caught the stone with a laugh.

"Mum! Dad!" shouted Tony going to the … rescue? Rowena, despite the pain coming from her skin, fought through the vampires and over to Rookery. He flashed the cross in her face but she only sneered and punch him in the nose. UNfortunetly she had moved his head a bit so she didn't do as much damage as she had hoped. Rookery smirked and punched her back full force and, with all the stuff on his hands, had managed to cut her. This caught the vampires' attention. Rudolph noticed and quickly ran to Rowena and made to protect her from the other vampires as she cleaned her cheek free of blood.

"All right, that's it," said Bob as he took his apron off and shoved it into Tony's hands, "let's go Evan." Rowena's father nodded and followed him as they both took on Rookery. Rowena's father gave a particularly hard punch to Rookery's stomach and the stone when flying in the air.

"Catch it Tony!" shouted Rudolph as Tony tried to get under the stone and catch. Luckily he did and everyone turned to look at him. The blimp flew up and Tony's dad pushed Rookery over the cliff (and this is a kids' movie?).

"The ceremony!" shouted Fredrik.

"Tony you have the stone!" shouted Rowena.

"You know what we want! Wish it!" shouted Rudolph. Tony held the stone up over his head and as soon as the blimp was completely out of the way the beam connected back to the stone and Tony closed his eyes and wished.

A red smoke started to form around the vampires and one by one completely engulfed him. Rowena gave one last look at Rudolph before all of them were gone. The red mist went towards the cloud and as the beam went away the only people left were the mortals.

"Well this sucks," said Rowena. Tony sniffed and looked down. His parents sympathized with him and took him with a farewell to Rowena and her parents. Rowena reluctantly got in the car and they took her home, not to the school, but to home, home.

Rowena was sitting in her room staring in the mirror. Her blistered skin from Rookery's attack was still there but slightly better. Tonight her parents were having the Thompson's over for dinner, along with some old friends that just moved to town. She wasn't very excited, nothing really got her excited any more. Not since she lost her friends.

She sighed when she heard a knock on the front door and she knew someone had arrived. Judging by the voices it was probably everyone they were expecting. She made sure she look all right in her black skirt and white button up top before turning her attention away from the mirror. She heard ad knock on her door and Tony popped his head in.

"Come on," he said. Rowena sighed and followed him downstairs. Everyone paused with their conversation when they saw Tony come down the stairs with Rowena. When she hit the bottom stair she looked up ad saw…familiar faces?

"Mon lapin!" Rudolph exclaimed and pulled her into a hug.

"What?" she asked confused looking around.

"We're human!" exclaimed Anna happily jumping up and down and grabbing Rowena's hand once she was out of Rudolph's hug.

"I see that," said Rowena smiling.

"It is good to see you are well," said Freda.

"Thank you," said Rowena.

"Well dinner is just about ready," said Rowena's mother and they all headed into the dining room where kids and angsty teens sat at one end of the table and parents sat at the other.

Dinner went by too fast and soon it was time to say good night to the Thompson's and Sackville-Bagg's.

"I am so happy you guys remember us," said Rowena hugging Anna.

"But we can't all play together during the day still," said Tony looking at Rowena.

"We'll find a way," said Rudolph, "there is always a way." He stared at Rowena a bit before both families departed.

"How was that for a surprise?" asked her father as they closed the front door.

"Best prize ever," she said before heading up to her room. She would miss the flying, and having someone to be with at night, but them being human was better then them not being there at all.

A/n: All that is left is an epilogue and then it will be done. Be happy, this was originally going to be a one shot but I expanded it.

I will be starting on a new project. I will we writing a one shot for thirteen different Halloween-ish series for the next thirteen days until Halloween. I have it all planned out and half of the first one written that will be posted tomorrow. Please read them (there will be a Little Vampire one). And thank you for reading this story, reviews are appreciated.

-Charlotte


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Gregory give me my magazine back!" shouted Anna. She has become very interested in fashion and had all the major magazines. Gregory liked to take them and irk her.

"Come Gregory, grow up," said Rowena from the doorway.

"What's going on?" asked Rudolph stopping at the door way as well and looking in.

"Gregory is being an ass," said Rowena rolling her eyes.

"What else is new?" asked Tony walking by and into Rudolph's room.

"I'm in charge so I will do what I want," he said before throwing Anna's magazine on her bed.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm more mature than you," said Rowena as she moved aside for Gregory to leave.

"That's because you are," said Rudolph who ducked his brother's attack and ran to his room. They were the only ones at the Sackville-Bagg residence. The parents went on a golfing retreat and Gregory was in charge but really they would only listen to Rowena. They were all teenagers now and not much had changed. Anna still liked Tony but it was only a little crush, Gregory was still dark and depressed, and Rowena was still Rudolph's 'mon lapin' but they were past 'strange friends' they had been dating for a year now.

Anna grabbed her magazine and added it back to her stack before walking over to Rowena and they left her room.

"Movie time," said Rowena to Tony and Rudolph. That was the only thing she was letting Gregory do, he got to pick the movie. He picked Silence of the Lambs. Anna complained but Rowena had to silence here. Giant bowls of popcorn prepared they all sat around the living room and watched the movie. Halfway through, they ran out of popcorn so Rowena and Rudolph restocked.

While waiting for the popcorn to pop, Rowena sat on top of the counter and Rudolph stopped in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in Anna's room? I'm sure she would mind switching you for Tony," he said.

"I'm sure," she said smirking at his attempts.

"Fine, but you owe me," he said moving away.

"Oh really. I do?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Yes," he said looking at the popcorn.

"Hmm, I guess I can do that," she said.

"But I have to say how," he said turning back around.

"You do? But don't you want it to be a surprise?" she asked leaning closer to him.

"Nope," he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Ye-" he started to say before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled back he smiled and she smirked.

"Still sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "but that was quite nice."

"Lapin nice?" she asked.

"You are way beyond a rabbit now, you're like a lioness. But I'm still going to call you mon lapin, because you still scrunch you're shoulders up and it reminds me of a rabbit," he said and pulled the popcorn out.

"Well then, I'm still going to refer to us as strange friends," she said taking one bag and dumping into her empty bowl.

"Fine by me," he said taking his bowl into the living room.

That night, it took for ever for everyone to fall asleep, but when they did it was where they were in the living room, which meant Tony and Anna on the floor, Rudolph and Rowena on the couch, and Gregory hanging off of the love seat. I guess Rudolph got what he wanted all alone, but Rowena didn't mind because she would do anything for the guy, except admit that.

The end.

A/n: Not very long but I wanted to show where they all stood in the future, basically still friends but at each other's throats like any good group of friends would be.

That's it, I hope you all enjoyed the story and how my oc was in no way, shape, or form related to Tony Thompson. Please review and check out my future stories.

-Charlotte


End file.
